kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
ClayDoll Dopant
is the Dopant form assumed when one uses the ClayDoll Gaia Memory. Dopant Form , enabling her to produce gravitational energy shots, as well as the ability to reform her Dopant body after it is shattered into thousands of pieces. Unlike other members of her family she wears the buckle in reverse. - ClayDoll Xtreme= ClayDoll Xtreme *'Height': 428cm *'Weight': 800kg After having the Gaia Progressor spliced into her body by the Gene Dopant, Wakana's Dopant form evolved into the god-like . While armed with tendrils and exponentially more power than the ClayDoll Dopant, she becomes a being like Philip with access to the true Gaia Memory, much like CycloneJokerXtreme. Due to this evolution she became unaffected by Double's Prism Break Maximum Drive effect to negate regeneration and can call on this form at will when in her regular Dopant form. This form also has hovering, and possible flight capabilities. After going into a coma and the ClayDoll Memory fused into her at a cellular level, Wakana can use her Dopant powers without assuming her Dopant forms and can teleport. }} Users Wakana Sonozaki The main user of the ClayDoll Memory was , the youngest daughter and middle child of the Sonozaki family who since her brother's death had been secretly raised to become the key element in her father's plans. Out of all of the members of the Sonozaki Family, she was the least involved with the Gaia Memory business, as she was doted upon while growing up. After encountering Philip, Wakana began to have second thoughts about being a Dopant and discards the ClayDoll Memory. It was returned to her by her father, who is aware that she did not lose it as she claimed; he later decided to bring her into the family business after Kirihiko's death and was the one chosen to view the effects of the Xtreme Memory on the true Gaia Memory. Before this, Wakana also became one of Shinkuro Isaka's unwilling experiments after he modified her Gaia Driver, subjecting her to more of her Gaia Memory's influence and its short term side effects showing her compatibility with its powers. After trying to run away with Philip, her father took her to the Museum's true base of operations. Made to believe by unknown means that she was serving a greater good for the planet's sake, Wakana ran the Museum and the Digal Corporation, bent on bringing Philip back to the Museum to complete the Gaia Impact. She was also given the , a device based on the Xtreme Memory that was designed to evolve her into the godlike ClayDoll Xtreme to prepare her for the Gaia Impact so she become one with the planet's vast knowledge. While armed with tendrils and exponentially more power, Wakana became a being like Philip with access to the true Gaia Memory, much like CycloneJokerXtreme. When the Gaia Impact seemed to succeed after Philip was thrown into the source of the true Gaia Memory, becoming a living Gaia Memory and fully integrated with the ClayDoll Memory, Wakana lost control when Philip is removed from her body, causing an explosion that destroyed the Sonozaki estate. However, in midsts of the blaze, Wakana's unconscious body was carried off by Kazu to the Foundation X research facility to be of use in his own version of the Gaia Impact. However, Shotaro managed to save her before taking her to the hospital. A few days later, Wakana attempted to force her way out of the hospital to resume her family's goal before finally learning that Philip disappeared into the Gaia Memory to save her. After getting the means to invoke the Gaia Impact from Shroud in her final moments, Wakana sacrificed her own existence to bring her brother back via the Xtreme Memory. Dummy Inhumanoid A copy of the ClayDoll Dopant was one of eight Dummy Inhumanoids, a breed of recreated monsters created by Lem Kannagi of Foundation X, composed of the Museum Dopants and the four main Greeed. The dummy ClayDoll Dopant was fought by Kamen Rider V3, who destroyed it with his V3 Return Kick. References Category:Dopant identities Category:Object Monsters